


Raven Reyes Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Raven Reyes imagines from my Tumblr





	1. You Deserve the World

If anyone wanted a good time, no strings attached, they would come to you. You weren't one for commitment. In fact you could say you were scared of it. Living in a world you lived in would do that to a person. There was so much unknown. You didn't know if you would live to see the next day or not so settling for someone didn't seem logical to you when they could be gone soon. Why would you put yourself through that? Well apparently your head didn't tell your heart the deal because you had fallen for Raven. You thought she was the most amazing person ever. She is smart and beautiful. She's talented and brave. You would enjoy her company and whenever you went hunting and left the camp you would long to be back there. Yes you would rather stay in an enclosed camp if that meant you were with Raven.

 

No one knew how you felt. You kept them bottled up so of course it was only natural that metaphorical bottle that was holding your feelings broke when you got drunk on Jasper's moonshine. You were sat on one of the chairs, that has been brought out of the drop ship, looking up at the stars. "How much have you drank?" Bellamy asked as he took a seat next to you. He was one of the only people you really acknowledged as a friend on the ground.

 

"You told me to have a good time." You shrugged, taking another sip of your drink.

 

"That I did." He chuckled. You fell silent making Bellamy face you. He noticed how your eyebrows slightly furrowed and how there was a slight frown where your bright smile was previously. "What's wrong, Y/N?" He asked, his tone soft.

 

"I like Raven." You admitted. "And I want to be with her which is messed up because why would she want to be with someone like me, you know? Raven is perfect. She pretty and talented and deserves the world. She deserves someone who is not me."

 

"Y/N..." Bellamy started not exactly sure how to respond to your confession.

 

"It's whatever." You mumbled getting up from your seat, not feeling up for the social gathering, and headed straight to your tent. What you didn't know was that Raven heard your whole confession or that she felt the same way about you.

 

The next few days you have been avoiding Raven at all costs, and Bellamy for that matter. You even went as far as hanging with Murphy and going on hunting trips with him just so you wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Especially Bellamy. He, however, caught on to what you were doing as did Raven. You avoiding Raven had put her in a mood and Bellamy had enough. He was going to get you to face your fears and admit your feelings to Raven.

 

When he found you, you were getting ready to leave camp. "Harper, you'll take Y/N's place." Bellamy told the blonde haired girl. She was about to argue having seen your glare but was met with Bellamy's glare. Let's just say the girl was more afraid of Bellamy than you.

 

"What the hell, Bellamy?" You huffed once the two of you were in a more private place.

 

"This needs to stop." He told you.

 

"What?" You asked, even though you knew what he was on about making him lose his patience slightly.

 

"Avoiding Raven. You like her. Just admit your feelings for her. You'll feel a lot better."

 

"I told you that she deserves someone better than me. I'm a mess Bell. All I can do is fight. That's all I'm good at."

 

"No, you're good at so much more. You're just making excuses. Admitting your feelings for someone is always going to be the hardest thing to do. If it was easy more people would do it. You'll regret it if you don't tell Raven how you feel." Bellamy advised and surprisingly it was actually decent.

 

"Wow, that was actually decent advice. You're kinda like Yoda." You snickered at your own joke and at Bellamy's confusion. "It's a Star Wars reference."

 

You took his words into consideration and decided you were going to tell. You had made a plan and everything but that unfortunately got messed up when Raven got shot because of Murphy. When you heard this it felt like you couldn't breathe. The person you like is hurt and you couldn't do anything. You ran into the drop ship to where Raven was and kneeled down beside her. "Oh, my god. Are you okay? Of course you're not okay you've been shot." You rambled. You were panicking. Something no one has ever seen you do before. You were always this calm and collected person. "What can I do? There has to be something I can do."

 

"Y/N, please just stay here with me." Raven said trying to calm you down. You nodded, relaxing into a seated position and bringing her head onto your lap.

 

"I like you Raven." You blurted out. The girl in questions eyes widened at your divulgence. "I've liked you for a long time but I've been too chicken to tell you, afraid that when I did something like this would happen. And now it did happen and you're hurt and-"

 

"I like you too." Raven replied stopping you from rambling. A smile adorned her face, well as much as it could in her condition. "And you are good enough for me. Y/N, you are this amazing person with confidence that someone wishes they had. You are loyal and protective of your friends. You deserve the world too." A smile appeared on your face. You were happy. The happiest you've been in a long time. Maybe you could be in a relationship with someone on the ground. Either way, now you had to figure out a way to save Raven. There was no way you would let something happen to her when you have just admitted your feelings.


	2. Drones Galore

When you got to A.L.I.E.'s island you weren't expecting it to be covered in drones that are designed to protect it. Well, you didn't know what to expect but it definitely wasn't that. The moment you stepped foot onto the island you, along with everyone else, were forced to take cover because of the drones that have been programmed to shoot at trespassers. You weren't sure how many there were of these drones, you had lost count, but you knew there was too many of them to just shoot them down yourselves. They needed to be hacked by someone. That someone in particular was Raven.

 

You knew that no matter what she needed to protected so when you saw a drones line of fire getting close to the mechanic you didn't hesitate to risk your life and push her out of the way. As you did it, you felt the bullets graze your leg which Raven saw. Her eyes widened at you getting hurt and for a moment she forgot what she was doing until another blast was heard close by mixed with the shouts from Murphy. Raven quickly tapped onto the tablet she was holding adding the finishing touches in altering the code of the drones and shutting down the islands defences.

 

Once it was over, Raven turned to you as you were inspecting your injury. It wasn't anything too major but it hurt. "You're a dumbass." She said, relieved that you were okay for the most part.

 

"Is that your way of thanking me?" You asked with a hint of playfulness in your tone.

 

"No, that's my way of saying your a dumbass... but thanks." Raven thanked, letting out a little laugh. "Why did you do it? Risk your life to save me?"

 

When she asked you that your mouth went dry. Why did you save her? What were you supposed to say to that? You saved her because it was the right thing to do. Because you couldn't imagine a life without her around. You saved her because you and everyone else needed her, more then they needed you. Without Raven everyone would have died a long time ago. "Well... because... you know... there were drones galore and... and we needed you to help stop them... and- that's not what I meant... I just mean that-"

 

You didn't finish what you were saying as Raven interrupted your ramblings with a kiss. It was a soft one and didn't last long but it still held so much meaning to it. "I know what you meant." Raven breathed, her lips turned up into a smile. You didn't have a chance to say anything in response to what had just happened as the two of you were reminded why you were on the island in the first place by Murphy's shouts to hurry up.


End file.
